


Walk A While With Me (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence - Jensen doesn't join the Losers, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: AU—Jake Jensen left the Army before he ever had a chance to be a Loser. Cougar meets him anyway.Sometimes what a man needs to have a chance at happiness is losing the battle he’s been fighting his whole life.





	Walk A While With Me (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walk a While With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457182) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



[](https://postimages.org/)

Download from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bdbjgh)

**Author's Note:**

> A one-day-late entry to the 2017 Losers Ante-Up Fanworks Challenge, with embarrassed apologies
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)!


End file.
